


Captain Cold and the Snowfall

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Coldwave winter wonderland week [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Leonard just likes to torture Mick, M/M, coldwave winter wonderland week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Leonard loves the snow so much he's a big kid in it.  Mick doesn't share the same opinion about it. Unfortunately for Mick he's in for a rude awakening.(Day 2 of: coldwave winter wonderland week)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today's will be up later. An hour or two at most.

Captain cold and the snowfall:

Leonard Snart,  
When anyone thinks of his name, they think of master criminal and super villain. The only non-meta human who successfully outsmarted the flash and his team, several times.

No-one would have thought he turned into a big child when the snow falls though. Much to his partners annoyance.

It was something about it that drew both Snarts to the snow. Personally, Mick never saw it... with a name like heatwave, well, he wasn't going to like it really. But even before he got the name, he never liked it.

So, when one snowy morning, he wasn't very amused when he got rudely woke up by a snowball and his partner standing there with a tooth showing grin. (Which did make him a little creepy but never tell him that).

"Snart!" Mick roared, unhappily. Not only was he cold now, but he was wet and so was their bed.

"Snart-Rory, _Mick_." Leonard drawled before throwing another snowball, which hit Mick in his face.

"Did you get Mardon to make it snow again just so you could torment me?" Mick asked, rubbing the snow off his face.

"Nope. This is all natural. You seem to be forgetting that it is winter, Mick. It does typically snow in December." Leonard said with a chuckle. "So get that ass of yours out of bed and come and join me outside where i'll be there for you. I promise I'll go easy on you."

"Go outside. In the snow. No thanks." Mick responded, but proceeded to get out of bed. It was wet through after all now.

"Oh come on Mick. You never do. I just thought this time it would be different. Lisa isn't around and you're now my husband so I just thought..." Leonard trailed off, guilt tripping Mick. He could tell it was working though because of Mick's facial expression changing.

"Ugh. Alright. Only because I love yas." Mick finally said, giving in to his husbands wishes.

"Great. Be outside in 5 minutes. Don't be late." Leonard said with a slight smirk before throwing Mick some thick and warm clothes before walking away. Mock watched his retreating form with a groan and muttered "I'm so going to regret this..." to himself before putting on the clothes that Leonard threw at him

* * *

 

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Mick admitted as Leonard brought him a hot coca and sat next to him.

"Only because you got shower sex and hot coca after." Leonard remarked and Mick chuckled.

"No, actually. Even though that was good.." He started and winked at Leonard. "It always is. But no. I did actually enjoy myself out there." Mick said, motioning to the doors they had leading to the back garden, where they could see that it was starting to snow again.

"I'm glad I'm teaching you to enjoy new things. That is after all what marriage is all about." Leonard said with a smile.

"Okay maybe I was wrong. The snow isn't as bad as I thought." Mick admitted and Leonard cheered.

"Maybe you're going soft in your old age Mick." Leonard said with a smirk as he put his coca down and smirking at Mick.

"Shut up. I do not do 'soft'." Mick said, using finger quotations when he said the word soft.

"I don't know. I think you are..." Leonard trailed off, playing with the collar of on Micks shirt.

"Oh really? Well, I'm just going to have to prove you wrong." Mick said with a smirk whilst putting his coca down and tackling Leonard down on the couch on his back.

"Was counting on it." Leonard responded before Mick captured his lips in a rough kiss and started grinding into him.

Needless to say, the two forgot about their coca before it went cold.


End file.
